mfmwdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Party
The Party - known to themselves as the Morally Flexible Mercenaries - is a band of relatively unknown fortune seekers based out of Waterdeep. They will treat with anyone willing to offer them coin, and have demonstrated an eagerness to work for entities both noble and surreptitious. Their Story Episode 1 - Prison Break After having been contracted to disrupt a shipment of magical contraband, The Party found themselves stripped of their equipment and locked in a ramshackle cell in the Waterdeep sewers. After recovering their equipment and fending off the creatures in Waterdeep’s sewers, they found the lair of the Sewer Thugs, along with the contraband. After a fast-paced pursuit on rail carts through the sewer’s maintenance tunnels, the party recovered their objective and returned it to Rollo, their contact in the Red Sashes. Episode 2 - Moral Flexibility After resting from their first successful contract, The Party made contact with a bartender in the employ of Dainan the Maul, one of the crime lords in the Dock Ward. They received two open bounties, one of which was to kidnap Barrister Octwulf of House Fadren, a noble and 'professional witness' of the Waterdhavian courts. The bounty was only for the safe return of Octwulf, as he had some information sought by Dainan. After casing the Fadren family manor, the party infiltrated the grounds and proceeded to eliminate Octwulf's hired protection. Although captured, Octwulf was mysteriously murdered while The Party's attention was divided by the manor's enchanted defences. Episode 3 - Dead Men Tell No Tales, Part I Returning to Dainan empty handed, The Party was tasked with fixing their mistake by visiting the Fadren family tomb in the City of the Dead with a scroll of Speak With Dead. Fighting their way through another band of mercenaries, they struck an accord with their leader, Wendell the Worm, to recover the information jointly and go their separate ways. The Party entered the hidden main tomb with the use of a secret key, and gained access to the main funerary chambers by uncovering the epithets of House Fadren's three most renowned members. Episode 3.5 - Dead Men Tell No Tales, Part II Having solved the puzzle of the mysterious archway, The Party gained access to the innermost chambers of the Fadren family tomb. After braving the perils left to dissuade looters and treasure hunters, The Party discovered Octwulf's recently interred corpse. Using their scroll, they discovered disturbing secrets about a masked usurper, cryptically referred to as a rat in the shadows. Their adventure cut short by a tremor that destroyed the demi-plane in which the tomb lay, The Party returned to Dainan and were handsomely rewarded for a task well performed. Episode 4 - Strangers in the Shadows To be played October 19th. The Party Members Belfire Keira Snowraven Keira, a human from Neverwinter, was always looking for the next big bet that would bring glory to her name. But after a terrible decision, a pact with Lurue to save her sisters life was the only option left. To keep her family safe Keira leaves for Waterdeep with her new powers hoping travel and adventure will be enought to appease The Unicorn Queen, or will the Fey demand more? Kirnu of the Ash Kirnu of the Ash, a well meaning barbarian out to have a great time and explore worlds unknown. He is of the Ash, because his family was burned to ashes. From Ash to ash as one would say. Although, his new family won't be hurt. As long as he has something to say about it. Milo Tallfellow Others know little of Milo's days before coming Waterdeep. He has lived on the mean streets of the city for the past several years, eking out a meager living doing odd jobs, and picking the occasional pocket. This is not enough for Milo though, what he really seeks is a 'big score', something so that he is no longer forced to live the daily grind in the back alleys of the city. He is happy to work with others but is slow to trust, remaining guarded about himself and his past. Rhys